The Legend of Zelda: Spirit of Sheik
by Jmonet2001
Summary: Link returns to Ordon years after defeating Zant. But something new comes his way...Will Link be able to defeat the new force of evil? And will the spirit of Sheik be able to help?


**Heyyyyy! Jmonet2001 here, trying something new! Not my first fanfiction (my first failed) but I will continue to update! Let me know if you like it or if I should change anything!**

Link laced up his brown leather boots before running outside. He was going to be late. There was no way in Ordon he was going to make it on time! Link burst through the door right before the cuccoo crowed. "Ah Link, always so punctual." Rusl joked. Rusl was like a father to Link. He was the one who took care of Link when he was young. That of course was years ago, way before Link saved the light and Twilight Realm from Zant. That was about 7-8 years ago. Now Link had recently moved from Castle Town back to Ordon, because he had missed everyone so much and wanted to be back where he belonged. Link smiled and rolled his eyes while giving Rusl a hug. "I wouldn't want to be late to breakfast with my family." Link answered. He knew Rusl really liked it when link called their family his own. "Come on inside and say hello to everyone!" Rusl said, chuckling. Link followed as he lead him to where everyone else was. Colin and Ilia sat together in the corner on a couch. "Hope you didn't mind I invited Ilia." Rusl whispered with a wink. "Uli's in the kitchen with the little one." With that, Rusl left Link alone. Link approached the two quietly. Colin stopped talking and smiled at Link, which then caused Ilia to look up. That's when it hit him. Ilia was prettier than he remembered. Her hair had grown now and was almost down to her waist. Her eyes had gone from a blue to almost a green now. She wasn't much taller, but she definitely was beautiful. "Link!" she screech, throwing herself on him. Link fell to the ground with an "Oof!" and then turned red from the awkward position they were in. "I thought you'd never come back, I've missed you so much!" she said, crying. Link thought about what she said. He guessed it was pretty horrible for someone to risk their life to save you, and then never come back until 8 years later. "I'm not leaving this time, I promise." Link said, pulling her into a tight hug. He stood up and helped Ilia up afterwards. Colin still sat on the couch, and waved shyly. "Come here!" Link smiled, his arms opened wide. Colin came, and Link gave him a bear hug while tousling his hair. "You've grown into a fine young man." Link said, honestly. And it was true. His white-blonde hair hair had grown dark, and was now more of a golden color. He'd gotten a lot taller and he'd lost his baby fat. He was even starting to grow a bit of a mustache!"Food's ready!" a strange high voice called. Link figured it must have been Rusl's other child. Following Colin into the kitchen, Link found stacks of pancakes, plates full of bacon, and lots of tiny sausages. Next to Uli, a girl who was about 7 smiled. "Hello Mr. Avalon!" the girl cheerfully smiled. Link grinned and said, "Hey there!" "I'm Shyla Smith, youngest of the Smith family!" Shyla extended her small hand and Link took it and shook it. "Since you already know who I am, you can just call me Link." he offered. Shyla smiled and nodded. She looked just like Colin. She too, had the same white-blonde hair Colin had, though hers had a slight brown towards the bottom, and the same sky blue eyes. Link headed over to hug Uli before sitting down at the table. "Eat up!" Shyla said happily, before digging into her own stack of pancakes. Link stuffed his facehole with food until he couldn't eat anymore. He'd missed Uli's cooking SO MUCH! Once everyone was finished, Shyla spoke again. "LINK! You have to come see Epona! Ilia and I made her super pretty just for when you returned! And there's someone else we want you to meet!" she listed. Link sat in confusion. Who else could've came to Ordon? Or more importantly, what? The young girl pulled Link up from his chair and dragged him by one of his hands to the door before shoving him outside. Ilia and Shyla grabbed Link and started running, dragging him with Colin not too far behind. This was a surprise Link couldn't wait for.


End file.
